


A Platoon of Judoon on the Moon

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Episode, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are stuck in Royal Hope Hospital as it's transported to the Moon.  The Judoon are scanning everyone and the duck into a closet to avoid detection.





	A Platoon of Judoon on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt ficlet from tumblr

The Doctor yanked Rose beside him as they raced away from Judoon who wanted to scan her. Since the Game Station, the whole human thing was a bit dodgy with her. And he wasn’t keen on finding out what they’d label her or him for that matter. He might still have a few temporal parking violations outstanding from a couple regenerations ago. 

He skidded around a corner and they ducked into a closet.

“Seriously space rhinoceros bounty hunters?” Rose said laughing.

“Judoon, Rose. They work for the Shadow Proclamation.”

“The space police. Right.” She plastered herself to the Doctor’s chest. He tried to ignore the warmth flushing through him at so much contact. Hand holding was enough to trigger his respiratory bypass since his aborted regeneration and her dance with the vortex. Full on contact, immersing him in essence of Rose was bloody distracting to say the least.

“We’ve got to get back out there. The air’s going to run out and kill everyone if we don’t find who they’re looking for.”

“Guess we better get a move on.” She slid her hands up his chest.

“Rose.” His voice deepened as he met her mischievous tongue teasing look. “Fine, one snog with a promise for more later after we save the hospital.”

“For luck and inspiration.” His lips met hers as her fingers dug into his chest and his hearts raced. She released him with a nip of his bottom lip and disappointed sigh. “Later,” she murmured and squeezed his arse.

Nothing inspired him more than his Rose, to save the humans, hospital and a little everyone lives on the side.


End file.
